The one who was forgotten
by Hya-chan
Summary: Sephiroth was to be remembered forever. Islene was to be forgotten forever. But there was one thing wrong. People remembered her. Please R&R. Actually better then the summary. SOC
1. The forgotten remembered

Hello readers I'm going to kindly ask that you don't flame me but please review. This is my first fanfic in a while and it's my first Final Fantasy fanfic. I'm still getting used to my characters. It might need a little work. If you're interested in editing my stories then e mail me at the address provided by I could really use an editor. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story even though we won't actually get into the Final Fantasy settings till later chapters. The end of chapters will be for review responses okay? Okay. Thanks Hya-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own characters from the Final Fantasy games or the games themselves but I do own my own characters.

_Sephiroth. A name that would forever be remembered. Islene. The woman who was always there for that man but would forever be forgotten. Both to be reborn in separate times to avoid future heartbreak. But fate is a bitch. Nothing happens as it's supposed to anymore. Life is messing with its own destiny. The future has been rewritten. Life will start anew...only this time...this time will be different._

"Mom I'm home." A smile lit my face as I walked in proudly carrying my new Final Fantasy VII disc. I had lost the old one the first day I got it. I was going to guard this one with my life. My mother smiled at me.

"Well it's about time. I see you couldn't find your game in the abyss you call a room." My smile widened.

"I'm telling you my room eats everything. I clean it and stuff still ends up missing so why bother to clean it? Especially since all it's going to do is get messed up again." My mother only smiled at me as I set my book bag down on the table.

"So how was school?"

"School is school. There's not really much that you can say about it." I took off my shoes and with a quick 'I'll be in my room' I raced up to my bedroom. Struggling to open the door. Finally managing to pry the door open I climbed onto my bed.

"I have math homework that I don't feel like doing. I have Chemistry homework that I don't feel like doing and I have an English paper that has to be typed and it's do tomorrow but I don't feel like doing it either so what am I to do?" I pulled my laptop out of the junk and logged onto my website. I happened to notice that I had a few new members on and smirked. Newbies meant fresh minds; fresh minds meant better stories and legends. I took myself out of invisible and quickly asked them if they had any stories that needed posting or anything of the sort. Two of them had questions about the site. I answered those quickly then went on to PM the others again. One got off almost immediately after. One of them wrote the words 'A tragic love' and that caught my attention.

'What about a tragic love?'

'I'll tell you the story. My grandmother told it to me and now I'll tell it to you. A long time ago there was a man named Sephiroth.'

'Oh I know who that is. He's in Final Fantasy VII.'

'Yes that's true but did you know of the woman who loved him?'

'All the stories I've heard of Sephiroth have been of hate, death, betrayal, and of people fearing him. Never have I heard of someone loving him, even though if he was a real person I would love him.'

'I know you've made that perfectly clear on the site. Anyway there as one person who loved him. Her name was Islene. Sephiroth wouldn't even acknowledge her presence half of the time, but she loved him none the less. Eventually she became distraught and began to lose hope. One day she went to see a seer who told her that fate had decided that she couldn't be with him. She refused to believe him for her love for Sephiroth was great. Even though she had lost her hope she still held onto her beautiful dream. Fate, however, was just as the seer had predicted. It was cruel and vengeful to the poor girl.

'What happened? I mean I realize that they were never could be together but why? What happened to her?'

'Well no one's really sure why fate would never let them be together. They were both equally cruel, they both had horrid reputations, they both were skilled fighters, they probably would have been happy together even though Sephiroth would never have admitted that he had a significant other. I'm sure that would have been all right with Islene as long as she could have been with him. But like I said fate was not kind to our dear Islene. She gave herself up to the sea. She had been selfish and after realizing this she also realized that if she couldn't have Sephiroth then she couldn't live. She threw herself into the sea from a cliff not far from her recent house. Few really believe that, that is how she died. The rest of us believe that she died of a broken heart.'

'...Is that how it ends? If fate was out to get her that much it wouldn't just leave it hanging like that. It would make it worse then death.'

'Well for starters no one even really remembers her. Plus that same seer said that she would be reborn in a different dimension and they would be able to see each other but never meet. So they'll be reborn many times and each time she will have that love but only from afar.'

'Does he remember her? I know it said no one but you know it and if someone's love is that deep for someone else it's kinda hard to forget.'

'Who knows but it is only a story after all.'

'...Of course you're right. I'm sorry. I'll post it right away.' I closed the conversation and posted the story. For some reason I had gotten caught up in it. It was just a story after all, wasn't it? I shook my head. Now I was just being silly. But for some reason I couldn't get the story out of my head. I decided that maybe I should rest for a while. That would help clear my mind.

An hour later

I felt much better after the nap but the story still lingered in my mind. Shaking my head again to try and lose the feeling of familiarity that t gave me I finally decided that a walk through the woods might do the trick this time. I stepped beyond the tree line and instantly began forgetting the story. I lay on the damp grass and watched the clouds float by on the breeze. I started getting giddy and stating what each of the clouds looked like.

"That one looks like a bunny, and that one looks like an airplane...oh wait it is." I chuckled at my own silliness. I looked back up and the sense of de ja vu over came me. Sitting on a bank with Sephiroth. Him not talking to me. Confusion entered me but not of my new location or the fact that I was with Sephiroth not even because it all felt so real. Something in me was generating this for some reason that I didn't even understand.

"Why are we here?" The question passed my lips before I could stop it and I stared at Sephiroth in wonder. What was going on? Why did my voice not sound like my own? Why did I sound so ticked off? Why did it feel like I wasn't even myself? Why couldn't I control my own actions? So many questions ran through my head I couldn't possibly get them all answered. Especially not from Sephiroth. He drew his sword and every thought told me to run but my body refused to move.

"So do you mean to kill me or do you enjoy angering me?" Uh-oh now I was gonna get it. What had possessed me to say that? Why was I even still standing here? I metal flinched as Sephiroth moved to put his sword away.

"I wouldn't waste my time on you." He turned around and walked away. That hurt worse then his blade would have but I would never show him that he had dealt me a blow. No I couldn't show weakness. That wasn't my style. Besides tears were weakness in Sephiroth's eyes and if I show weakness to him he'll never love me. Whoa wait a minute. I rushed over to the water of the brook, my body finally doing what I told it to do. I leaned over and got a good glimpse of a person that wasn't me. I touched the face. Yup it was definitely my face but it wasn't me. I didn't look like this. Who was this person? How did I get in her body? Suddenly I felt hands on my shoulders. Hands which I could not see even though they were definitely there. I struggled for a second before my vision cleared and I was staring up at my best friend Raquel. Her warm chocolate eyes looked down at me with concern. I sat up and she hugged my upper half. After releasing me she gained a thoughtful look.

"What're you doing out here? You're mother invited me over for dinner as a surprise for you. When I went to get you out of your room you weren't there. I told you're mom you probably stepped out for some air. When I found you it looked like you were dead. What happened?"

"I...I don't know. One minute I was looking up at the clouds and the next minute I was sitting on a riverbank with Sephiroth. It must have been a daydream but it felt real. Like I was actually there. I was so macho and I stood up to him. I thought he was gonna kill me for sure."

"Well let's get back to your house before your mom calls the cops again."

"Okay...wait what do you mean again?" Raquel explained everything to me as we made our way back to the house. Apparently mom cared more then I gave her credit for. After dinner with my mom and Raquel I headed to my room after saying a quick goodbye to Raquel. It had been a long day and I wasn't feeling any better since the daydream. I was going to try and avoid it for as long as possible. I would talk to Raquel tomorrow about becoming the main MOD on the site for a while. I thought it might be best to avoid the site for at least a few days. I glanced longingly at my video game and the daydream came back full force. 'I guess that means no video game either.' I cringed. I had waited 6 months for a new one and now that I had it in my possession I had to wait longer. Man life's a bitch. Oh well it would do me some good. Hopefully I wasn't going fully insane. Some one would have to die if that was the case. I'd have Raquel talk to the kid that told me the legend. The answers would be there. I had written the screen name at the end like I always do. I don't take credit for any of it...well except what I do. Just as my head hit my pillow my door flew open and Raquel grabbed my laptop going straight to my site.

"I thought you were going home."

"Well it's nice to see you again too. I did go home but I had to come back when I saw this." She had my attention now and I sat straight up. She had logged me in and was browsing the snippet of the legend I had put up about Sephiroth. It had gotten 14 hits since I had last been on. I browsed through them. One by Supergirl25 commented on how the girl in the story looked like one of the pictures I had on the site but she couldn't remember which one and would get back with me when se found it. A Skaterdude3 mentioned that Sephiroth wouldn't love the "chick" cause it would cramp his style. I almost deleted that one automatically but everyone was welcome to share their thoughts...even if I the MOD didn't agree with them. The one that really caught my eye was by an anonymous writer. I reread it about 7 times.

"My gods Raquel look at this." We both leaned closer to the screen. It said 'The two who were fated to never meet again have been reborn but the time has come for fate to change. One of these will change that fate. The time is approaching quickly. Pray that Islene is prepared.' I glanced at Raquel who just shrugged.

"Maybe he's the son of a scholar or something."

"But why post something like this on MY site!"

"It is a site mainly dedicated to Sephiroth. The legend is about him and this Islene girl so why wouldn't they post it on your site is the more appropriate question."

"But why remain anonymous? I mean the only people who can post here are members and I have no member named anonymous. He would have registered yesterday and no one did." It was weird. The system didn't just except people who register like some sites do. I had to accept them. So how did this person get on and post and why was I so freaked out about it? It just did make sense of course it just went along perfectly with the rest of my day. I felt like crying but no tears came. 'Tears are weakness and you are never to show weakness _HE _would never accept you if you did.' That last thought disturbed me. It reminded me of the brook...and Sephiroth. I shivered and hugged myself trying to find warmth in the embrace. Raquel looked over at my worriedly.

"I'm gonna stay the night to make sure you're okay, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. I'm just a little cold is all."

"It's the middle of summer how can you be cold?"

"I don't know. A draft maybe?"

"All right lets forget about the site for tonight and get ready for bed. Tomorrow we'll figure out what's going on. Ya know post on the board, ask people who that person is, that kinda thing. Don't sweat it tonight." I only nodded and made my way from the bed to the closet. I needed sleep. Not time to think about anything but pure, beautiful, thoughtless sleep. I sighed heavily and made my way back to my bed fully ready for bed. Raquel came in minutes later and we slipped into the bed.

"Hey don't worry we'll figure this out."

"Right." With that I reached over and turned off the lights. Hopefully I'd be able to sleep.


	2. The Dreams

Okay so I'm FINALLY getting to the second chapter but nobody had reviewed and it was making me sad so thank you Skavnema and Edward Rapheal Thorstein for reviewing. You finally got me to type out and post my second chapter. Oh and if there's any comments or questions please post them in your reviews. Here's chapter 2.

My night was filled with restless sleep. My dreams were erratic. Nothing made sense to me.

Dream Scene

I was standing on a hill next to Cloud. He was smiling kindheartedly at me.

"How much longer do you think he'll be?"

"With him there's no telling." I glanced out at the water. Who were we talking about? Where was he? What were we going to do when he got there?

"Islene…you okay?" My mind stopped for a moment. Islene? The name from the site. The lover of Sephiroth. Was she here?

"Why wouldn't I be?" Woah! Had that come out of my mouth? The world spun and I was suddenly seated on a bank. I glanced around. The grove was beautiful with the moonlight filtering through the trees, the song of crickets, the soft lull of the water. Footsteps signaled me to someone's approach. I stood and settled my hand on my katana.

"What do you want?" The footsteps continued to get closer until Sephiroth was standing in front of me.

"You invited me." My body wasn't mine again.

"So I did." I turned around and sat down by the water again. "I'm surprised you came. I didn't actually think you would." I played with a blade of grass as he sat down next to me.

"I came."

"I see." The silence that ensued was incredibly unnerving. I picked at the blade of grass again.

"You're wasting my time." He stood to leave.

"Sephiroth, I just…" I tossed the blade of grass into the water. He looked at me for a moment then turned and left the same way he had come. I smiled slightly. 'I just wanted to see you again.' The scene changed again. I was standing at the edge of a cliff. It was like I had just realized that he didn't love me. Like I suddenly couldn't stand the world. It was their fault he didn't love me, their fault that we couldn't be together. They would pay, and they wouldn't know that I was the one that would kill them. They wouldn't know I was there until it was too late. I smiled manically. Yes they would pay. Starting with those who created us. I jumped from the cliff and landed silently at the bottom. My mind had gone into overdrive. Cloud and the others wouldn't stand a chance once I got there. They were in for the biggest surprise of their lives. The scenery switched once more. I was running as gunshots rang out around me. Okay so charging in half cocked hadn't been the best idea in the world but it could be fixed. I darted past some of the guards and they asked if I was okay. So only the higher ranked knew that I was there to destroy them. I could play this to my advantage. I smiled at the one that had asked.

"No some of the guards that were positioned at the front have gone crazy and are trying to kill me." I smiled as the lie seemed to be at least half way believable. Not everyone had been informed. The organization didn't want a full blown panic after all. The guard turned to talk to the others but when they fired he panicked and shot back at them.

"We have to get you inside. It'll be safer in there."

"I couldn't agree with you more but how do you expect to get me in there with all the guards there trying to kill me?"

"We'll rush them. They can't stop us all. Once inside get to the President. He'll know what to do." I nodded acting like I wasn't the threat. We charged the front line as the guard had suggested. The line hesitated upon seeing all their comrades rushing towards them. There was a break in their line and that was the worst mistake they could have made. We charged straight through and I quickly headed for the President. Suddenly I was facing off against Cloud.

"Islene what's gotten into you? Why are you doing this?"

"They took him away from me Cloud. I don't want to fight you but I will if I'm forced."

"Who did they take away from you? Maybe Rufus can explain-"

"Explain my ass. It's his fault and he will pay for what he has done to me. I will not stand for this. We follow them blindly and what do they do for us? They treat us like shit and prevent us from having the things we want the most. They must be destroyed Cloud. We have to put an end to the pain they cause."

"What is this all about? Where did this suddenly come from? Tell me what's wrong Islene and I'll help you."

"They took him from me and the only thing that will help me is the death of Rufus. So either stand aside or I'll kill you." Cloud took a few steps back unconsciously. He knew I wasn't a force to trifle with.

"Islene who's he?" I could have smacked him for that.

"Sephiroth." Understanding dawned in his eyes and he slowly approached me.

"Islene. It's not Rufus' fault. Hell it's not even your fault. It's his own fault and killing Rufus and everyone else isn't going to change that. Now just calm down and we can get through this. I'll help you get through it." I shook my head at him. He was just trying to protect Rufus from the demise that I promised. He always protected others that could not protect themselves. I had once helped him. Tears began to stream down my face. I hadn't cried in years. Not since Sephiroth had first rejected me. Cloud took that as a sign that I was safe to be around but just as he got close I pulled out my katana.

"Get out of my way Cloud." He shook his head no and pulled out his own sword.

"Islene, why-"

"We've already been over that but perhaps you weren't listening." I could hear the others approaching behind me and cursed Cloud. He had purposely distracted me. Now I wasn't just pissed I was enraged. I glared at him. "You did that deliberately and it will be the last thing you do."

"There's no need for this." I rushed at him. Our swords met as he barely blocked himself. He may have been more skilled then I was but what I lacked in skill I made up for in speed. The battle was suddenly over. I had been swarmed shortly after I had engaged Cloud in combat and had barely managed to escape. I was sporting a broken wrist and had been shot several times in the stomach. I wondered if Rufus knew how bad of shots they actually were. They had all missed my organs. I chuckled at this as I put as much distance between the building and myself as I could manage. I knew that soon it would all be over. I would lose and suffer the humiliation of going down without a decent fight. I would have cried but that wasn't my style. I did it rarely and that was too much for me already. The next thing I knew things had changed once again. I wasn't sure if it was better or worse. This time I was underwater. I suddenly wished for my injuries again. It took me a minute to realize that I was drowning. I tried to struggle to reach the surface but my body wouldn't respond. My lungs were burning with the lack of oxygen. I tried to move again. I couldn't do anything. I smiled slightly. This was the end. I wouldn't be forced to live without him. I tried to make one last attempt to the surface. My lungs were on fire now. Who knew I could hold my breath for so long? I could finally move my arms. I began fighting my way to the surface. My mind kept saying I wasn't going to make it. I was running out of oxygen too quickly. Just as I felt like my lungs were about to burst-

End Dream Scene

I shot up in bed covered in a clod sweat. I was gasping for air like I was drowning. Evening out my breathing I glanced around at my surroundings. I was still in my room with Racquel still sleeping soundly next to me. I sighed. "If that wasn't weird I don't know what is." Deciding that I wasn't going to get anymore sleep tonight, I pulled out my laptop and logged onto my site. The bright screen dimly lit the dark room and I waited for my eyes to adjust. After a moment they did. I went back to the Sephiroth legend. Something wasn't sitting right with me. Whether it was the anonymous comment, the legend itself, or the dreams I had just experienced. She wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to know the answer. She checked to see if there was anything new to chase the thoughts from her head. There were no new comments. I sighed heavily.

"Thank you goddess there's nothing else to complicate my life more so then it already is." I went to log out and noticed that I had a new message. A sinking feeling entered my stomach, but my curiosity got the better of me and I clicked on it. The title was 'Islene' from the author 'Anonymous'. I blinked a few times. The breath frozen in my lungs. After a good three minutes I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Oh this so isn't happening. No one was supposed to remember her. Why do people remember her?!" I rubbed my eyes. My life was becoming horribly stressful. Racquel groaned next to me.

"What's that light?" She rolled over and looked at me.

"It's my laptop. I was just checking the site to make sure that everything was alright." I quickly closed the window and turned off my computer.

"What time is it?"

I glanced over at my alarm clock and grimaced.

"Three o' clock in the morning." Racquel groaned again but this time she sat up.

"So what are you doing awake at this god forsaken hour?"

"I had some nightmares and didn't sleep well."

"Then I suggest we greet the day and head outside for a walk." I nodded knowing that a walk would clear my head and hopefully the headache that was starting to build would disperse. Racquel got off the bed first and headed for the bag of things she had brought to change into. I groaned and stretched then headed for my dresser. I pulled out a pair of blue running shorts and a black tank top. Quickly discarding my pajamas I dressed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. It wouldn't do to go out fully prepared. They both knew that the walk would turn into a jog then quickly into a run. That's just one of those things that happen when you're the captain and co-captain of the track team. Not to mention volleyball and soccer. (AN: I'm making them athletic cause I'm totally not.) Racquel met up with me in the kitchen and grabbed the water and granola bar I had set out for her.

"You ready to go."

"Yup." With that we headed out my front door and out into the fresh morning air. We walked for two blocks before we began to jog. We held a light conversation over what to do with the site before we started to run. We turned into the park and split up. Racquel took the short path and I occupied the long one. I needed the time to clear my head and she understood that. It wasn't long before I was lost in thought. The trees around me were only a blur as I focused on my dreams. In a few of them I was Islene, the woman that was in love with Sephiroth. That, of course, made no sense to me what so ever. They were both just fictional characters. One a villain in a game the other a legend. The question was why were people remembering her now. I decided not to dwell on it. I would deal with that problem when it arose. For now I was going to enjoy my run. Suddenly I became aware of my surroundings. The trees were no longer trees but buildings, the pavement was asphalt and the air was thicker then I remembered it being. Looking around I began to panic. One thought ran through my head.

'Where am I?'


End file.
